Savio/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *Savio is one of the penguins' most powerful foes. *Although really an Anaconda, Savio is often called a "Boa Constrictor", though he is obviously the former since he is shown being longer and larger than a real boa constrictor. *Savio is shown to have a sneaky, deceptive personality. *He is also quite the liar just like Hans. *Enjoys making puns (always referencing the fact that he's going to eat someone) just like Officer X does. *When bitten by the baby foosa in The Terror of Madagascar, his voice became more high pitched and somehow uncontrollably freaky. *Savio broke out of the Hoboken Zoo and made his return to the Central Park Zoo in the episode, All Tied Up With a Boa, to exact his revenge but after getting foiled, he is sent back. *His intelligence is demonstrated when he quickly came up with a strategy (or idea) of escaping his habitat. Coming in and out, without anyone noticing, let alone attracting attention. *He may have a fear of larger mammals as he was easily intimidated by Burt. But later, he took out Burt by using a mouse to scare him. *King Julien mistook him for Fred the Squirrel, because of the "big teeth, long booty, fancy continental accent who thinks it's so classy". Fred said he's his "own kind of beautiful". *While Savio was defeated four times, none of the four times was by the penguins. The first was by Burt, the second King Julien, the third, though not confirmed, either his android duplicate or Frances Alberta, and the fourth and most recent, by the baby Fossa. *The Penguins tried to use butter to defeat Savio in The Terror of Madagascar. *He is one of six animals that are known to have been to the Hoboken Zoo/Aquarium. (The other five are Rhonda the walrus, Barry the poison-dart frog, Hans the puffin, Clemson the bamboo lemur and Lulu the chimpanzee.) Currently, Savio, Hans, and Clemson are all at the Hoboken Zoo, while Barry is at the Central Park Zoo. Lulu is most likely at Hoboken as well, while Rhonda was last seen being shipped to the Hoboken Aquarium. *When he first arrived, he swallowed the lemurs, Marlene, and Private because he was hungry. In The Hoboken Surprise, he swallowed the Hoboken animals and the penguins to get out of the underground prison and gets launched out by Rhonda, which was all part of Kowalski's plan. *He one of the penguin's ultimate enemies including Officer X, Hans, Dr. Blowhole, and Space Squid. *While Savio is large his size generally differs depending on the occasion. Savio is seen to be large enough to wrap around a building or easily wrap around three adult males like in All Tied Up With a Boa, stretch from his habitat through the vents to the other end of the room in The Big Squeeze or he can become even bigger like in The Hoboken Surprise. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia